Computer applications are developed to operate on a particular computing platform. Traditionally, computing platforms are designed to control a single computer and, as a result, the applications designed for the computing platform also are designed to operate on a single computer. The Internet has introduced new ways in which computer programs are deployed to computers. While the method of deployment has changed, the end users still expect computer applications to operate the same regardless if they are deployed over the Internet or residing on the end user's computer.